and she (from he).
by malloreigh
Summary: Good god, will she ever stop writing? Not anytime soon, little buddies. This goes with 'and she', but you don't have to read that one first; you can read them in both orders. An emotional ramble from Seifer's point of view.


_note:for all you know, i own these characters, because i didn't mention any names.unfortunately, i don't own the characters.don't steal this.like you'd wanna.;p_

** **

**and she (from he).**_another crapfic from malloreigh._

It's been so long.Days into weeks into months into years, and even though I promised I'd see them again, I haven't even tried to find them.

Now we've all drifted so far apart.

It's not like I can't manage on my own – I'm doing fine – but they're a part of me.We spent so long together as a posse, best friends forever, and now?It's sad that I don't even know where they are.

I'm sure they're fine; we're all strong, separate or together.I'm sure they're happy.Not weak, not those two.Especially not her.She's probably the strongest person I've ever known – never showing any faults or flaws or emotions outwardly, never bending.She stood strong in the wind.It was admirable, almost made one look up to her – if only she weren't such a tiny thing.

And him?He can't help but be happy.Even without his best friends "in the whole world", he'll never stop smiling.It's odd how someone who annoys you so when he's around can be missed so entirely when he's not.That dumb smile that played over his lips when he thought he was being clever, even the speech impediment.His emotional transparency, mindless chatter.Everything was to be missed.

But that can't compare to how much I miss her.

It'd always been a secret project of mine to open her up and see what went on behind the always-so-cold face – never got to complete that project.Why did we separate in the first place?Wanted to, needed to?It was probably my idea, come to think of it, but I can't remember the reason why.It hasn't been that long, four or five years, but GF can do strange things to one's mind.

Maybe it was to escape those who hunted us for crimes against humanity.I think that was the charge.We were foolish, we were young, we didn't guess the consequences of our actions.

Or perhaps they did.They fought blindly against their better judgement… to support me.They did it for me.

And she touches him, fingers trailing over the frame of his face, lips brushing against his – they are lovers of opposites, silver and gold.

_ _

Time's a strange thing.It doesn't mean much to me anymore, or really for any of us who knew about and survived the time compression.Time's not something I keep track of obsessively, although it's gauged by work and play and the cycles between.

I really do nothing but work anymore.

Life's not fun without your best friends around.Nothing seems the same without them.We'd been together for so long, learned to do everything together.I haven't gotten over that yet.Maybe someday.

_ _

No, not someday.Getting over something like that is too similar to forgetting for my tastes.I can't forget.Can't let myself forget.We'll be in contact again before I have a chance to forget.I know they haven't forgotten me; I seem to stick in the minds of those I meet forever as an enigma of some sort.Some people are like that.

And then some are so, so easy to forget.

And she rests in his arms, strong, strong arms, listening to the sound of his breathing as he sleeps – they go back a long time, these two.

Dreaming about her?Not just dreaming, _fantasizing_.I don't do that… don't need to.I don't need her, not to love; I need her as a friend, and I have her as that.

No, no, I don't anymore.I haven't spoken to her for years.

And she smiles softly as the sun rises, casting shadows over every curve and angle that their intertwined bodies provide.He is not gone and it has dawned morning.She is happy.

I wish we could all be happy.Together.

And she is kissed awake by seeking lips.His hands are so firm as they explore her, not once again but simply again, but she places her hands over his to stop him, silencing his protests with another kiss.It's heaven.

I wish… she and I could be.


End file.
